


A Chicken Soup Kind of a Day

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: casa_mcshep, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney?  Not the best patient in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chicken Soup Kind of a Day

"Real soup," Rodney says and then coughs. "It's in the freezer, the big one. You just need to add...."

"Noodles," John says. "I know."

Rodney coughs again and gives him a pathetic look before pulling his lap top onto his lap. "And take some more echinacea and goldenseal."

"I will," John promises even though he's taken so many goddamn herbal supplements lately that he feels like he's burping grass.

The kitchen may be Rodney's territory, but John is certainly capable of boiling water and cooking up some noodles while he simmers the frozen block of soup. It makes him hungry and he manages to stuff down a half a peanut butter sandwich while he's working. He still feels pretty good and okay, maybe he also feels a little guilty about that, but he suspects that's just because it turns out that Rodney fulfills just about every single "men are awful when they're sick" cliché that exists. And then some.

He's whiny and restless and fussy and John feels that he finally understands his female friends who bitch about their sick husbands or boyfriends. It also makes John wonder if he himself is like that when he's sick, but it happens so rarely that he really can't remember the last time he had a cold.

And if the nurses at Landstuhl had complained that he was a bad patient, well, that was a little different; he'd been dealing with multiple broken bones and a possibly broken career.

Blinking, John returns to the present just in time to keep the noodles from boiling over. Well, mostly in time; he'll deal with the mess later. As he stirs, he does his best to keep his mind in the here and now, thinking about Rodney's insistence that the Cal State Channel Islands (or Cal State Loony Bin, as John privately calls it) Physics Department will fall to pieces because he's missed a whole two days of work.

Rodney's also convinced that John will starve without Rodney in the kitchen and John pointing out that he lived alone for a year and a half in this very house before he met Rodney didn't seem to have much of an impact. "You forget that we met at three in the morning over pancakes at Carrows," Rodney had said, and then coughed enough that John felt sorry for him and refrained from pointing out that in spite of his vast culinary skills, Rodney had been there at three in the morning too.

The noodles are finally done, slightly al dente the way Rodney likes them, and John adds them to the soup and then ladles soup into one of their the big over-sized mugs. Grabbing some crackers and a glass of cranberry juice, he makes his way toward the bedroom.

Once in the doorway, he pauses and stares.

Rodney's laptop is on John's side of the bed and Rodney is fast asleep, lying on his side, slightly curled up with D'Artagnan nestled against his belly, also asleep. Both Rodney and the cat are snoring softly and Rodney's hair is almost as tufty as D'Artagnan's.

His heart tripping just a little in his chest, John watches them sleep a few second more and then takes the food back to the kitchen. It'll keep.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> California State University Channel Islands is located in Camarillo, CA. The reason it's not actually called Cal State Camarillo is because it's on the grounds of the old State Mental Hospital and the CSU people were afraid that anyone who grew up in SoCal would be a) put off and b) make jokes about it. I have no idea if people do in fact make jokes, but I totally would if I lived down there and John feels that he's allowed seeing as he's actually a little crazy himself.


End file.
